Tag team inferno
by pokegod21
Summary: Naruto and Michael uzumaki have both gotten into obelisk blue,made some firends but what happens when Naruto has to save his brother from an ancient card that is a double edged sword or does he want to be save at all Naruto,oc,jaden


**Tag-team Inferno**

\- so sorry my comp, internet,and scheduale of life is being a dick to me my comp erased my original idea for midnight saiyan so i have to redo it again.

chapter 1: shut up and duel.

The duo Jaden and Syrus were talking to Bastion on a airplane headed for Duel Academy in front of them was two obelisk Blue students,one had his legs propped up on the seat infront of him with his eyes other was tinkering with his duel disk.

The one sleeping had long spikey blonde hair with black highlights that fall to his shoulder's. on his face were three whisker marks on each cheek and his eyes were Vibrant wore a open sleeve-less white and blue obelisk blue jacket with a pointed up collar,Underneath was a long sleeve black musle shirt blood red lines giving the appearance of red veins, he also wore black leather pants with a silver belt and black buckle that showed a red swirl design and a white leather strap with 4 boxes attached presumably for four decks and finished with red shoes with black lines going around in many directions with black spider designs on the sides.

His duel disk was interesting part it was black and purple with a scythe like design for the slots. The first was the longest one and came out at a 180 degree second was a bit shorter and followed down the path of the first one at around a 35 degree angle. The third went straight up into a 45 degree and was shorter the the other two. The fourth was more shorter then the other three and come at a 55 degree,and finally the fifth one which was the shortest of all came out at a 65 degree.

The one next to him had spikey Black hair with blonde tips and left for bangs to fall down his face,two side burns that went down to his cheeks. His eyes were blood red with small slit pupiles. he wore a dark blue vest with belts strapped onto the front, along with a dark blue tail coat going down to his black boots and a black tank top underneath.(think jesse when yubel controlled him) he also wore dark purple pants with white thorn designs going down them. around his leg were also four boxes for 4 boots where white with Gray angel wings design, and around his neck was a necklace with a green small stone inside a pendant along with a ring on his middle finger with the same stone and had a faint design of a six sided star (guess and you get to choose the 2nd decks of Naruto and the other)

His duel disk was also interesting it was white red and black with both and angel and demon wing design demon wing was black with red creaks into it that held slots for monster's to be played at the end the wing was curved angel wing was white with some black feathers into it and slots for spells and traps at each end of the main feathers (outside the wing) going down and looks as if it merges with the demon base had a demons tail that came out of and halo design where the life points bar is shown (the wings angel wing:Archon without armor from darksiders, and demon wing:samael from darksiders).

"Hey dudes those are sick duel disk's",Jaden said looking at the obelisk blue students duel disk

the blonde smiled,"Heh thanks my brother over here made them I gave out the designs though I admit their awesome",he mused

"you made those they look dangerous",Syrus said looking at the other obelisk student who only looked at him.

"just because you think that doesn't mean I'm going to stop I put my soul in these duel disk",the black haired boy said."eh don't mind him he takes pride in his work by the way my name is Naruto uzumaki and this is my brother Michael uzumaki and I'm going to be the next king of games",Naruto said

"No way thats my title!",Jaden shouted with his eyes burning with fire."Please kuriboh head no chance in hell and your going to have to beat me first Little brother",Michael said as a aura of fire surrounded him.

that invoked Naruto's fire."Please both of you will lose and I will come on top BELIEVE IT!"

The three had looked at eachother glaring before they bursted into laughter

"So Michael why aren't you wearing the standard obelisk blue jacket?",Bastion asked,"Oh simple I changed it to look like this the original designs are boring so why not and no one is questioning since alot of people change theirs",Michael said and went back to tinkering with his duel disk. which didn't go unnoticed by Jaden

"So what are you doing to your duel disk?",he asked michael who stopped and turned toward him."secret don't ask or think about it",Michael said and returned to his disk

The group talked for awhile and got to know eachother a bit until the hellicopter soon as they landed they split up to their selective dorms,but agreed to meet up with eachother except for Bastion and Michael who Bastion wanted to work on theory's and Michael had something Important to do,but never said Naruto was in the Obelisk blue dorm opening his door,and as he did he was amazed it was like a five star hotel there was a dining/kitchen area,bedroom area,walk in pantry, a living area,bathroom,walk in closet,and a paito area and only one thing went through the blonds mind.' WHAT THE FUCK! '

About 20 minutes later Naruto walked out just in time to see Michael come out from the room next to him and turned."Hmhm looks like were next to each other huh bro",Michael said,"Yea,hey Nii-san want to have a duel later on it's been awhile?",Naruto asked. "Sure Otouto come on class is about to start and I asked mister screw the rules to have someone drop off our bikes",Michael said walking out of the dorm until he bupped into something.

"Watch where your going newbie's",a male arogant voice spoke,"Hmph you bupped into me baka and i'm only new to this school don't try me",Michael said glaring at him."Do you both know who you're in the presence of I am Chazz Princeton you should be honored to meet me",the boy known as Chazz said.

"Teme we don't care if you were Seto Kiba your just an arogant rich boy come on Nii-san",Naruto said and walked away with Michael following but not before Chazz spoke,"Next time watch it or there will be trouble in fact you weaklings should have stayed home so you can't disappoint your mommy who probably laughing at both of you while going around like a slut" Michael stopped and turn Torward Chazz and glared as a aura moved around him and morphed into 3 things one was a light blue with white outline dragon with two horns coming from it's bottom mouth pointed forward and it was glaring at one was black dragon with a red outline a red eye glaring at the boy as well the next was a demonic looking dragon with a red aura and black outline it was glaring at him and a serpentine like dragon in a puple and pink mix aura it had large feather wings two crystal horns and a giant gear work which seem to be for a clock behind it, it was glaring at chazz and unleashed a giant roar making the other's bow.

"You arogant waste of life YOU WANT TO SETTLE THIS I WILL DESTROY YOU",Michael yelled causing Naruto to stop and turn around,"fine lets settle this at midnight by the lake shore",Chazz said and left the two brothers just as Jaden and Syrus arrived."What happened?",Jaden asked Michael and Naruto had filled them in making Syrus eyes grow wide and Jaden to be shocked."Awww man I want to duel someone,but he's all yours Michael but I'm coming to watch I want to see one of your decks if the four pouches is anything to go by and Make him pay",Jaden said for the first time switching between serious and his original self.

"Hai I'm going now I want my bike from the docks",Michael said and walked away with Naruto and the gang following to see the brothers bikes.

It was about ten minutes from midnight and Chazz,Naruto,Jaden,Syrus and Bastion were waiting for Michael."Heh I knew that newbie wouldn't show up just shows when against his bet-""SHUT..THE HELL...UP",everyone turned to see Michael riding in a large Motorcycle (think Carly's duel runner) Jaden stared at the bike with star in his eyes,Syrus looked scarred,Bastion wondered where did he get from and Naruto just smirked.

"Now you worm either shut up or duel",Michael said getiing off his motorcycle and activated his duel disk."Fine then newbie",Chaz said and activated his duel disk

"LETS DUEL/LETS DUEL"both shouted and drew 5 cards.

 **Michael:4000 LP**

 **Cards:5**

 **Chazz:4000LP**

 **CARDS:5**

"I'll go first Draw",the black-blonde haired boy said and drew one card and took a card from his hand and placed it on the Demon's slot"Alright First off I summon Masked Dragon in attack Mode", he said as a white and red dragon with a strange face appeared.

 **Mask Dragon: (Attk:1400/ Def:1100)**

"Then I play two cards face down and end my turn your move rich boy",Michael said and placed two cards in the angel's slots."Draw",Chazz said and drew a card from his deck then placed it in the slot."I summon my Reborn Zombie in defense mode and place two cards face down", he said as a red skeletal creature with it's arms crossed appeared with two face down cards behind it."I end my turn"

 **Reborn Zombie: (Def:1600) 2-face downs**

"Hmph I see Draw:",Michael said and drew"Alright I Remove my Mask Dragon from play",he said taking his card from the slot getting a questionable look from everyone but Naruto who only smirked."This allows me to Special summon MY RED EYES DARKNESS METAL DRAGON",Michael shouted and placed the card onto the slot and a portal of Black flames erupted from the ground and a black blur flew out revealing a wyvern like dragon coated in metal with blood red glowing eyes and unleashed a powerful roar"Now since my dragon was special summoned I can normal summon so I summon the Baby of the clan Red eyes Black chick",the blonde-black haired boy said and placed another card down and a small black dragon with red eyes appeared with it's head popped out from an egg."Now my dragon destroy his reborn Zombie",Michael said and watched as his metal dragon shot a black and red fire ball destroying the zombie." now my chick attack this punk ass directly",he said and watched as his chick jumped from it's egg and hit Chazz with a smaller black red fire ball.

 **Chazz (4000-800) 3200**

"I end my turn",Michael said

 **michael:4000, field:Red eyes darkness metal dragon (attk:2800), Red eyes B. Chick (Attk:800) -Face down: Red eyes spirit,Inferno fire blast**

"Alright freak draw",chazz said and drew a card then placed it on the slot "I play my chthonian soldier in defense mode. Then I play the spell Inferno reckless summmons this allows me to put out every chthonian soldier in my deck on the field",he says as three monsters appear on the field in defense mode."I play one more card in defense mode and I end my turn slacker"

"Alright gaga your boring me draw",Micahel said and drew a card "Alright I activate the spell card Red eyes Fusion with this card i can use monsters from my field,hand ,or deck then use those monster as fusion material so I send my Red eyes Black dragon and my skull archfiend of lightning to fusion summon",Michael started and took a card from his extra deck which cause Naruto's eyes to widen.

"it can't be the only time he would use that card is if..! BROTHER YOU TOLD ME YOU GOT RID OF IT",Naruto yelled causing jaden and the rest to look in confusion."Naruto...my little brother... shut up...and watch",Michael said turning toward his sibling causing others but Chazz to gasp as his eyes had an evil red glint into them."Now I play MY BLACK DRAGON ARCHFIEND",He shouted and placed the card on the slot and watched as flames erupted from the ground and slowly a gigantic monster rose with blood red eyes glaring at chazz as it fully emerged the portal closed and the monster slammed it's feet down making a ground shake. As the light came into view it showed a gigantic red demonic dragon with two large white lines going over it's chest like a rib cage, a dragon jaw bone covering it's lower jaw and a black spike line going down it's chest and made a long spiked black tail. It's feet and claws where also there where giant demonic wings that bended up until they were behind it's head and what seem to be exhaust system on it's cheeks and back."ROAR!",It roared to life igniting the systems causing harsh flames to erupt.

"Now get ready",Michael said as he reached for a card in his hand.

"For a card game",he took the card from his hand and opened his field slot

"that is worse",he placed the card in the slot and ominous music started to play as the sky darkned with clouds

"THEN THE SHADOW REALM",he said as his necklace and ring glowed bright green and the glint in his eyes increased as it happened Naruto tried to end the duel but was pushed away by a unknown force as the same symbol on the ring and necklace appeared on the field and on Michael's head.


End file.
